


Thunder Love

by SailorSwifty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: when it's thundering out and you can't sleep...  smut warning





	Thunder Love

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't my strong suit, but I try.

The thunder crackled threw the Sky. Lighting lit up the whole room. The Small Shelter wasn't much, but It kept them dry and safe. With only one bed in the shelter Han and Leia had to share. Leia had hoped that meant she'd stay warm despite the heater not working.  
Something about the storm and sharing a bed with Han was turning Leia on. Leia shifted in the bed once again trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Feeling cold didn't help her.  
"Gez your worshipfulness would you pick a position and sleep" Han muttered out  
"Who can sleep when it's so cold and Loud. Han had to admit he heavy rain and thunder was making it hard to sleep.  
"I'll fix that for you" Han seductively spoke.

Leia knows what Han was talking about. she thought was perfect that he brought it up.  
"oh, really hotshot, think you can handle it" Leia purred  
Their lips came together and clothing came off. Lighting lite up the room once again, illuminating their bodies. Han was now on top of Leia, the thunder drowning out the sound of her pleasure.  
She found it all over too soon and frowned when Han rolled off of her. She didn't recall him climaxing. Leia rolled herself on top of Han and straddled him. "How about around two" Leia huskily spoke. 

The lightning lit up the room, making Leia look breathtaking. Han reached up and placed his Hans on her hips. He Guided her down onto top of him. He once again was inside of her. Leia found a rhythm that felt good for both of them. "Leia" Han groined the thunder clashed starting to drown out Han's call.   
Leia found herself about to climax again and she picked up her pace. It was too much for Han to handle. He found himself reaching climax as well. Both their voices were drowned out by the thunder. Leia slowly came to a stop and collapsed on Han. She rolled off of him and snuggled up to him. No longer feeling cold and now satisfied sleepiness took over. They drift off to sleep with the storm still going on outside.


End file.
